parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Warrior Detective part 9 - 'There's Always a Change Doctor'/The Reunion
(Arthur hears the sound of a doll repeatedly saying, "Mama!", and he pushes aside a small boat and drum to find Taran tangled to the doll's pull string, furiously trying to untie himself.) *Arthur/Dawson: Taran! Anne Marie! Anne Marie... she's... *Taran/Basil: She is gone, Arthur! Confound it! I told you to watch over the girl! (He manages to untie the string and falls to the ground, regaining his wind quickly, as well as his bad temper.) *Taran/Basil: Now she's been spirited away by that maniacal little monster. Soon to be in the clutches of the most depraved mind in all of Paris! I should have known better than to... (Taran stops mid-rant and sees Arthur simply standing there, his back turned, and his head hung sadly.) *Taran/Basil: Than to...Um, eh Arthur? Arthur? (Taran looks concerned at the damage he has done.) *Taran/Basil: I say, Arthur, big buddy? (Arthur sniffles and wipes his face with his handkerchief.) *Arthur/Dawson: Oh, ah, poor girl. I should have watched her more closely. *Taran/Basil: (apologetically) Don't worry, old fellow. It's not... entirely hopeless. (Arthur says nothing, but looks towards Taran when the puts his hand on his shoulder.) *Taran/Basil: We'll get her back. *Arthur/Dawson: Do-do you think there's a chance? (Taran lights his pipe.) *Taran/Basil: There's always a chance, Arthur...as long as one can think. (Taran begins to pace around the room, and Arthur sighs, putting his hands in his pockets. A puzzled expression crosses his face as he pulls out the list, reading from it.) *Arthur/Dawson: "Get the following: tools, gears..." *Taran/Basil: What? *Arthur/Dawson: "Girl, unif-" (Taran sees the list, overjoyed at this key piece of evidence.) *Taran/Basil: Arthur, you've done it! This list is precisely what we need. *Arthur/Dawson: What? (Taran puts on his baseball cap as he rushes to the window.) *Taran/Basil: Quickly, back to Prydain! (The movie spoof cuts back to Frollo's lair, where Merlin is working on the robot. He tenses as Frollo enters the workroom.) *Frollo/Ratigan: Ah, Merlin. (he chuckles wickedly) (Oak eyes Frollo warily as he holds his cape dramatically.) *Frollo/Ratigan: Allow me to present... (Frollo moves his cape to reveal Anne-Marie in Mr. Snoops's grasp, no longer bound and gagged.) *Frollo/Ratigan: ...your charming granddaughter! *Merlin/Flaversham: Anne-Marie! *Anne-Marie/Olivia: Grandpa! (Mr. Snoops keeps a tight hold on Anne-Marie as she rushes towards Merlin. Anne-Marie stomps on his foot and runs to her grandfather as Mr. Snoops hops up and down in pain.) *Mr. Snoops/Fidget: Owww! My foot! One of my foot! (Anne-Marie hugs her lost grandfather and cries.) *Anne-Marie/Olivia: Oh, grandpa! (sniffling) I thought I'd never find you! (A tear runs down her cheek.) *Merlin/Flaversham: Oh, there, there, there, there, my bairn. I'm all right. Oh, I was so worried about my little girl. *Frollo/Ratigan: (feigns crying) Oh, how sweet. (He pretends to wipe at his eyes with his handkerchief.) Oh, I just love tearful reunions. (The judge then grabs the young girl back.) *Frollo/Ratigan: Now, come along, my dear. *Anne-Marie/Olivia: (whining) Oh, please! Please! (She reaches out towards Merlin as Mr. Snoops takes her away.) *Merlin/Flaversham: (from o.c.) Anne-Marie! *Anne-Marie/Olivia: Grandpa! (Merlin is being restrained by Frollo and tries to plead with the notorious man.) *Merlin/Flaversham: Oh please, my lord! *Frollo/Ratigan: Now, now, Mr. Snoops will take good care of her. (threateningly) That is, as long as we have no further delays! (Merlin fearfully returns to work on the robot.) *Merlin/Flaversham: Yes, yes, I-I'll finish it. Oh, just don't hurt my granddaughter. *Frollo/Ratigan: Remember? It must be ready...tonight! (He slams the door.) Category:SuperDisneyFan15 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes